


Friday, 7 pm

by bunnysworld



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is nervous. Will Merlin show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, 7 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks issy for the beta!
> 
> I'm such an idiot for ignoring the letter format this time. :(

Arthur checked the time on his mobile again. Merlin was late. He’d written that he would be at the pub at 7. It was two minutes to seven and he wasn’t anywhere in sight. If he didn’t show up soon, the roses would welt.

“Anything else for you, gorgeous?” The waitress smiled at him and Arthur knew she was pitying him. 

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“That’s obvious, sweetheart. You’ve been here for half an hour already.” She looked at the roses and the chocolates. “You know, those are not really what I like, but if she doesn’t show…”

“He. And he will show. Thank you.”

He checked the time again. It was 7 sharp and the door of the pub opened, Merlin entered and looked around. When he spotted him, he came over to his table.

“Merlin!” Arthur got up. “So good to see you.”

Merlin looked at the things on the table, shrugged out of his jacket and sat down. “So…”

Arthur swallowed hard. They hadn’t seen each other in more than a week, the longest time they’d been apart since they met. That Merlin didn’t smile worried Arthur. “How are you?”

“Not so good.” 

The hurt look in Merlin’s eye cut right through Arthur. What if he’d had enough time to finally realize that Arthur wasn’t the one for him? “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

Okay, Merlin was serious. “About everything, Merlin. I…I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I know that you worked hard to get everyone together on my birthday. It’s probably…I’m not sure how to deal with the fact that I’m 30 now. That’s a reason, but not an excuse, I know. I…I love you and I’d love for you to come back, if you still want me. And not only as a visitor with a key. Move in with me.”

Merlin looked up. “You want me to move in with you? Why?”

“Did you…I said…I love you, Merlin.”

“You’ve said that before. And this wasn’t the first time you’ve overreacted.”

Arthur cringed when Merlin started to list a few incidents where he’d reacted poorly. 

“I’m sorry. I want to be a better man. For you. I’m not sure if I can do it without you, though.”

Merlin reached over and put his hand on Arthur’s. “As I said in my letter, I love you, too. I don’t want to be without you.”

“Then don’t be.” Arthur looked hopeful.

A small smile showed at the corners of Merlin’s mouth. “You know that I can’t resist you when you look like that.”

“So…will you move in?” 

“How about, you give me the keys back, then we can see where it takes us?”

“That means I’m on probation…” Arthur took a deep breath.

Merlin squeezed his hand. “If you want to call it that…” He smiled.

“I might mess up again.” Making a face, Arthur threw Merlin a look.

“Then I will kick your arse again.” Merlin’s smile grew wider.

“Can I…can I kiss you now?”

Merlin got up and leaned across the table to press a kiss on Arthur’s lips. Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled Merlin around the table until he was sitting on his lap so he could wrap his arms properly around him. He tried to put everything into the kiss he wanted to say but couldn’t. He’d missed Merlin in his arm, missed Merlin’s embrace. He never wanted to miss it again. 

The waitress leaned against the counter and sighed. “Looks like I won’t end up with roses and chocolates after all.”


End file.
